


Ivory

by Caidy



Series: Sam et Cas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, fallen!cas, morning stuff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean ne sort de sa chambre que beaucoup plus tard. Cas pense qu’il n’est pas du matin, comme ils disent. Sam, c’est différent. Il est debout, Cas le sait, mais il part souvent courir et ils se croisent à peine.<br/>Aujourd’hui, Sam est dans la cuisine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivory

 

Il dort mieux, ces derniers temps, mais le sommeil le recrache toujours aux heures étranges du matin. Ça devrait probablement lui poser problème, mais il s’y habitue. Il est nouveau à ça, après tout, alors il a décidé qu’il pouvait faire ses propres règles. Il s’estime presque reconnaissant, parce que ses premières nuits étaient infestées de rêves bizarres, tordus, honteux, incompréhensibles – aux images qu’il ne sait pas expliquer, il préfère le silence mi-angoissant, mi-rassurant de l’endroit. Dean ne sort de sa chambre que beaucoup plus tard. Cas pense qu’il n’est _pas du matin_ , comme ils disent. Sam, c’est différent. Il est debout, Cas le sait, mais il part souvent courir et ils se croisent à peine.

Aujourd’hui, Sam est dans la cuisine. Il sent la sueur, les feuilles mortes et la réglisse. Il sourit quand il le voit, sans réfléchir, d’une manière que Cas ne peut s’empêcher de trouver miraculeuse.

-Hé, Cas.

Il a parlé doucement, comme s’il craignait de réveiller quelqu’un – Dean, peut-être. L’ange cligne des yeux.

-Bonjour, Sam.

Puis il l’embrasse, juste au coin des lèvres, parce qu’il en a envie, parce qu’il le peut. Sam le retient quand Cas recule, brièvement, et sa main se fige sur son avant-bras, un cran au-dessus de son poignet.

-Tu te lèves plus tôt, d’habitude, remarque-t-il.

Sam sait que l’ange a encore du mal avec les notions temporelles à l’échelle humaine, et il se charge régulièrement de l’aider à prendre ses repères. Cas apprécie. Dean garde un œil sur lui quand il s’agit de nourriture ou d’habilités sociales, et Sam est là pour les détails, tout en petits gestes et discrétion, mais Cas n’en rate rien. Il pourrait s’alimenter de sa gentillesse. Peut-être qu’il le fait déjà.

-J’ai mieux dormi.

Sam acquiesce. Il retire lentement sa main, effleure ses doigts, hésite, se penche pour l’embrasser. Cas sourit contre ses lèvres.

 


End file.
